Mobile communication devices such as, for example, cell phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are implemented to provide user access to large amounts of data via the Internet. Such devices include a user interface that displays a menu to access a desired data. Conventional menu structures for mobile communication devices require users to remember a hierarchy of functions and applications to reach the desired information and task. Users can become frustrated when they are unable to locate the desired information and may be unable to fully exploit the advantages of the mobile communication device. Additionally, tracking and managing such information on the mobile communication device can be extremely difficult while performing more than one task at the similar time.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for obtaining user-selected information on a mobile communication device. A need also exists for automatically vocalizing the information in a multitude of languages without opening a link, as will be described in greater detailed herein.